Another World
by fazakhi indra
Summary: indra dikirim ke dunia lain oleh seorang yang tak dikenal. dibantu oleh perempuan yang merupakan temannya yang bernama sifa, apakah indra bisa kembali ke dunia nya? (bad summary
1. terkirim ke dunia lain

Di lorong sekolah ada seorang siswa berjalan santai menuju kelas nya.

sesampainya di depan kelas dia membukanya dan memberi salam

"assalamualaikum" ujarnya memberi salam

"waalaikumsalam" jawab serempak murid dan guru yang ada di kelas

 **POV**

namaku Indra, lengkapnya Shyamier Indra Firjasah tapi aku lebih suka di panggil Indra, aku seorang pelajar di sekolah negeri daerah Jakarta.

untuk bentuk fisik aku mempunyai rambut hitam Jabrik dengan jambang panjang (gak terlalu panjang juga sih), aku memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam kecoklatan, dah itu dulu ya perkenalan ku

 **POV end**

setelah pulang sekolah Indra memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya. sesampainya di apartemen Indra langsung membuka kunci pintu dan tak lupa mengucapka salam sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen nya

"assalamualaikum" ujarnya memberi salam

hanya keheningan yang didapat Indra setelah memberi salam, tapi itu wajar karna keluarga Indra berada di tangerang sedangkan dia berada di Jakarta

setelah mandi dan makan Indra memutuskan untuk tidur tetapi setelah terlelap tiba tiba Indra merasa tubuhnya menggigil

"ugh, dingin sekali" kata Indra sembari melihat sekelilingnya

betapa terkejutnya dia karena sekarang dia berada di pinggir hutan

"dimana aku?"

"kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"ujar Indra panik

dia melihat sebuah kertas didepannya yang berisi

" _namaku maddog, orang yang mengirimmu ke dimensi ini. aku punya tugas untuk mu yaitu mendamaikan dimensi ini dan aku percaya kau bisa, di dunia ini semuanya sama dengan dunia mu tapi didunia ini terdapat makhluk supernatural seperti malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis serta mitologi dari berbagai dunia dan mereka memiliki wujud seperti manusia hanya saja mereka mempunyai kekuata._

 _aku juga membekali mu dengan kekuatan mengendalikan 7 elemen (baca: aku pakein kekuatan Boboiboy karna aku suka dengan kekuatannya) dan aku juga mengirim seorang perempuan yang akan menjadi temanmu di dunia ini_

 _serta membuat tubuhmu sedikit berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya dan kalau kau sudah mendamaikan dunia ini maka dengan otomatis kau akan kembali ke dunia mu beserta perempuat tersebut, aku juga memberimu kartu ATM yang saldonya cukup banyak"_

"yasudah kalau begitu" ujar Indra setelah membaca kertas tersebut dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya

bruk bruk

tiba tiba ada setumpukan buku dan secarik kertas di atasnya

"oh ya, aku juga memberimu Al-Qur'an dan hadist hadist"

setelah membacanya Indra segera pergi dari hutan tersebut dan segera mencari sebuah apartemen lalu esoknya dia akan mendaftar untuk menjadi seorang pelajar dan mencari perempuan yang akan menemaninya menjalankan tugas di dunia ini

 **End**

 **ini adalah fic pertamaku dan fic ini terinspirasi dari fic karya NaruSona yang berjudul 'hamdi dan 3 mesum'**

 **maaf kalo masib ada salah salah, ya namanya juga author baru, masih tahap pembelajaransemua saran**

 **dan kritik akan di terima**

 **akhir kata**

 **assalamualaikum wr wb**


	2. bertemu dengan mu

**High School DXD** **Disclaimer**

 **ichie ishibumi**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy, Frienship, Hurt/comfont**

 **Warning**

 **gaje, abal abal, typo bertebaran, absurb**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kring kring click

"hooam, malasnya mau kesekolah aja" ujar Indra lalu bangun

Indra akhirnya berjalam ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya, selesai mandi Indra bergegas dan langsung sarapan

Sesampainya di kuoh high school, Indra langsung di tatap heran oleh murid murid yang ada di sana

"siapa dia! sepertinya dia bukan orang sini" tanya siswi A

"ntah, aku pun tidak tahu" jawab siswi B

"tapi kalau dilihat sepertinya dia bukan berasal jepang. lihat saja warna kulit dan wajahnya yang seperti berasal dari daerah yang tropis" sahut siswi C

tap tap tap

"siapa kamu?"

"aku belum pernah melihatmu, apakah kamu murid baru?" tanya siswi berambut hitam sebahu dengan bola mata berwarna ungu

"ya, aku baru pindah. Namaku shyamier indra firjasah dan panggil aja Indra, namamu?" tanya Indra

"aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Namaku sona, sona sitri" jawab sona datar"baiklah aku aka nmengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah"

"terima kasih"

akhirnya Indra mengikuti Sona ke ruang kepala sekolah, sesampainya di depan pintu kepala sekolah Sona lalu mengetuk pintu

tok tok

"permisi pak, saya membawa murid baru" ujar Sona sopan kepada kepala sekolah

"baiklah perkenalkan saya kepala sekolah disini dan ini seragam sekolah mu" ujar kepala sekolah sembari memberi Indra seragam

"oh ya kau berada dikelas yang sama dengan Sona dan Sona kau antar dia" lanjut kepala sekolah memberitahu

"baik pak. ayo ikuti aku"

"terima kasih banyak pak" stelah mengucapkan itu Indra lalu keluar mengikuti Sona menuju kelasnya

sesampainya di depan kelas Sona lalu mengetuk pintu dan membukanya

"permisi pak saya membawa murid baru" ujar Sona

"oh ya. baiklah anak anak kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk" ujar sensei menyuruh Indra masuk

"hai, perkenalkan nama aku shyamier indra firjasah dan panggil saja Indra, aku adalah murid pindahan yang berasal dari Indonesia serta aku beragama islam, kalau kalian tidak terlalu familiar dengan agama itu juga tidak apa-apa" kata indra memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah khas orang indonesia

"baiklah indra-san kau bisa duduk di bangku sebelah sana" kata sensei menunjuk bangku kosong di belakang

Indra berjalan santai ke tempat duduknya dan mendengarkan apa yang sensei terangkan di depan

bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Indra memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah karna dia suka ketenangan. lagi enak enaknya bersantai tiba tiba indra mendengar suara seseorang

"halo, apa ada orang disini?"

merasa terganggu indra langsung bangun dan berbalik menghadap orang tersebut. betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang tersebut dan reaksi orang tersebut sama seperti dia

"s-s-sifa!"

"i-i-indra!"

Sifa Humairah, adalah teman indra sewaktu masih SD. dia memiliki mata hitam kecoklatan, bibir tipis merah muda, sera jilbab panjang berwarna putih dan rok panjang sampai mata kaki, lalu seragam sekolahnya berlengan panjang.

"bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?!" kata indra shok karna ada temanya disini

"kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya balik sifa

"aku dikirim oleh seseorang untuk mendamaikan dunia ini dan katanya aku juga akan ditemani oleh seseorang. sedangkan kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada di dunia ini?" tanya lagi indra

"saat itu aku sedang tidur dan tiba tiba tubuhku merasa dingin. pas aku bangun aku untuk menutup jendela apartemenku, aku terkejut karna rumah disekelilingku sudah bukan lagi rumah tetanggaku di indonesia melainkan rumah orang lain. awalnya aku kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi tapi aku menemukan sebuah kertas yang berisi bahwa aku dipindahkan ke sini untuk membantu seseorang yang diutus orang itu, tapi tak kusangka orang yang diutus tersebut adalah kau" ujar sifa menjelaskan

"dan orang tersebut meberiku kuatan" tiba ditangan sifa muncul aura merah yang sangat tipis tapi masih bisa dilihat oleh indra

"oh begitu ceitanya, tapi maukah kau tinggal di apartemen ku, aku tau kita bukan muhrim tapi ini juga demi keselamatanmu"

"baiklah, sepulang sekolah aku akan pindah ke apartemen mu. tapi apartemen mu ada berapa kamar?" tanya sifa

"apartemen ku ada 2 kamar, jadi tenang saja"

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan berbuat macam macam kepadaku" sifa meminta indra untuk berjanji

"iya aku janji" ujar indra berjanji

Di apartemen indra

"wooah semuanya kelihatan enak!" seru indra antusias

"wooah semuanya kelihatan enak!" seru indra tidak sabar mencicipi makanan makanan tersebut

lantas indra langsung mengambil sendok dan siap menyerang makanan tersebut

"EHEM!!" seru sifa berdehem

"apa?" ujar indra bingung

"baca bismillahirrahmanirrahim dulu atuh"

"oh iya lupa heheheh" ujar indra sambil tertawa

"bismillahirrahmanirrahim" akhirnya mereka makan dengan khidmat

sesudah makan indra langsung pergi ke kamar untuk tidur karna lelah seharian ini sedangkan siva lantas membawa peralatan makan yang kotor ke dapur

sifa keluar dari dapur dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur karna badan nya juga pegal pegal

 **To Be Continued**

 **halo semuanya, aku adalah author baru di sini, jadi masih butuh banyak belajar dan mohom sarannya dari kalian semua**

 **semua yang ada disini adalah apa yang ada di kepala autthor saja jadi kalo jelek ya maklumin aja**

 **berbagai saran dan kritik aka diterima**

 **akhir kata**

 **assalamualaiku wr wb**


	3. berbincang

**High School DXD**

 **Disclaimer**

 **ichie ishibumi**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy, Frienship, Hurt/comfont**

 **Warning**

 **gaje, abal abal, typo bertebaran, absurb**

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: indra dikirim ke dunia lain oleh seorang yang tak dikenal. dibantu oleh perempuan yang merupakan temannya yang bernama sifa, apakah indra bisa kembali ke dunia nya? (bad summary)

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari terlihar sorang laki laki yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak meski alarm jam nya berbunyi

clek

"astaghfirullah, sudah jam segini bukannya bangun"lalu sifa mengambil guling yang terjatuh di lantai dan siap melemparnya kearah indra

duagh

"aduh!, sifa kalau membangunkan orang yang benar"

"kamu sendiri tidur kaya kerbau"

"tapi kan gak gitu juga"

"dah gak usah banyak protes, cepat bangun"

"iya iya"

lalu indra pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya

selesai mandi indra pergi ke ruang makan dan melihat sifa sedang membawakan nasi goreng ke meja makan

"sebelum makan berdoa dulu" kata sifa sebelum makan

"Allahumma baarik llanaa fiima razaqtanaa waqinaa adzaa ban-naar"

"amin"

akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan

di perjalanan kesekolah indra dan sifa sedang asyik mengobrol tiba tiba ada suara teriakan seseorang

"hei!, tunggu" teriak orang tersebut

sifa dan indra lantas menengok ke belakang dan melihat ada siswa yang memakai seragam kuoh dan sudah dipastikan kalau dia bersekolah di sana

"kamu kenapa berlari terburu buru?" tanya sifa keheranan

"huh! huh!"

"aku ingin berkenalan dengan kalian dan sepertinya kalian juga sekolah di kuoh high school, oh ya perkenalkan namaku hyodou issei"

"aku shyamier indra firjasah" kata indra

"aku sifa humairah, salam kenal" kata sifa sambil tersenyum manis

"ayo kita kesekolah bersama sama" lanjut sifa

sempainya di sekolah mereka langsung di pandang heran oleh siswi di sana

"kenapa mereka mau jalan dengan si mesum itu?" tanya siswi A

"mungkin mereka otak nya sudah di cuci makanya mereka mau jalan dengan si mesum itu" kata siswi B

mendengar itu issei langsung pundung karena di cap mesum

"hahaha sabar issei, ini ujian hahaha" ledek indra

"cih teman macam apa kau menertawakan teman sendiri" kesal issei karena ditertawakan indra

"hahahaha, yasudah aku mau kekelas dulu" indra akhirnya memutuskan untuk kekelas duluan

sempainya di kelas indra langsung masuk dan duduk di bangkunya lalu gurunya masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran

karena bosan mendengar penjelasan gurunya akhirnya indra tidur dengan tangan terlipat dan anehnya sang guru tidak menegurnya

teng teng teng

bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi tapi indra masih tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak menyadari sona berjalan mendekatinya

"hei indra bangun" kata sona membangunkan indra

"ugh, kaichou? ada apa?"

"sudah istirahat, kau tidak mau kekantin?"

"tidak, aku mau ke atap saja kaichou" kata indra lalu berdiri

"oh yasudah" lalu sona keluar dari kelas,

melihat itu indra hanya heran tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan segera dia pergi ke atap sekolah untuk bersantai

sesampainya di atap sudah ada sifa disana, "assalamualaikum, oh ada kau ternyata, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya indra

"waalaikumsalam, belum lama, baru aja datang" kata sifa menjelaskan

"oh ya bawa bekal gak? "

"bawa, ayo makan bareng, aku bawa bekalnya 2 dan sendok 2" sifa mengeluarkan 2 kotak bekal dan 2 sendok

"makasih"

indra dan sifa akhirnya memakan bekalnya dengan tenang sampai seseorang datang

"ehem" mendengar deheman seseorang, mereka menengok ke arah deheman tersebut dan mendapati sang kaichou yaitu sona sitri berdiri di sana

"eh, kaichou ada apa? "

"tidak ada apa apa..., aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?"

"silahkan" ujar indra mempersilahkan sona duduk

mereka akhirnya memakan bekal masing masing sambil berbincang ringan

 **skip**

teng teng teng

bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan murid murid berhamburan keluar keluar kelas

di depan gerbang sifa sedang menunggu indra dengan sabar, dan terlihat indra sedang berlari ke arah sifa

"huh.. huh... huh.. maaf, kau menunggu dari tadi?" tanya indra ngosngosan

"gak apa-apa, yaudah ayo pulang" jawab sifa

"ayo", mereka pulang sambil berbincang ringan

sesampainya di apartemen mereka, indra langsung membuka kunci pintu dan membukanya

"assalamualaikum"

"aku mandi duluan ya, setelah itu baru kamu" ujar indra

"yaudah" jawab sifa

selesai mandi sifa langsung memasak makan malam, dan indra sedang menunggu makan malamnya sembari memerhatika sifa memasak. sudah matang masakannya, sifa langsung membawa makanannya ke meja makan

"ingat, sebelum makan doa dulu" ujar sifa mengingatkan indra

"Allahumma baarik llanaa fiima razaqtanaa waqinaa adzaa ban-naar"

"amin"

"oh ya indra, kau kan punya kekuatan tapi kekuatan apa?" tanya sifa menanyakan kekuatan indra

"kekuatanku adalah dapat mengendalikan 7 element yang berbeda beda, kau sendiri apa kekuatanmu?"

"kalau aku bisa menggunakan sihir berupa aura berwarna merah yang bisa membelokan benda, menangkis serangan magis dan lain lain"

"wow itu keren, baiklah kalau begitu besok kita akan melatih kekuatan kita"

"baiklah" lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka

 **to be continued**

 **baiklah untuk chap ini masih belom ada fight nya masih scene sekolah dan kegiatan nya dan ya masih membahas apa kekuatan sifa dan indra ke fic ini, jadi di tunggu aja**

 **maaf kalo masih berantakan, maklum aja author baru ya masih belajar dan mohon saran atau kritik yang membangunnya ya**

 **akhir kata**

 **assalamualaikum**


	4. latihan

High School DXD

Disclaimer

ichie ishibumi

Genre

Fantasy, Frienship, Hurt/comfont

Warning

gaje, abal abal, typo bertebaran, absurb

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: indra dikirim ke dunia lain oleh seorang yang tak dikenal. dibantu oleh perempuan yang merupakan temannya yang bernama sifa, apakah indra bisa kembali ke dunia nya? (bad summary)

.

.

.

.

.

diperjalan terlihat indra dan sifa sedang menuju ke sekolah sambil mengobrol ringan, dan terdengar teriakan seseorang

"hoy tunggu!!" ujar issei berlari menuju ke indra dan sifa

"hosh hosh hosh"

"kau kenapa?" tanya indra Keheranan melihat issei berlari

"tidak ada, hanya aku ingin berangkat bersama kalian" ujar issei

"oh, kalau begitu ayo" mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah

di sekolah

sesampainya di sekolah mereka bertemu 2 siswa, yang satu berkepala botak bernama matsuda dan yang satunya lagi berkaca mata bernama motohama

"hei issei siapa mereka?" tanya matsuda

"oh ya Ini indra dan perempuan itu namanya sifa" ujar issei

"halo salam kenal" sapa indra dan sifa ramah

"halo namaku matsuda, salam kenal"

"aku motohama, salam kenal"

teng teng teng

karna bel masuk sudah berbunyi mereka akhirnya masuk ke kelas masing masing

 **skip** di sebuah taman terlihat indra dan sifa sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"sifa bagaimana kalau besok kita latihan untuk melatih kekuatan kita, bagaimana?" ujar indra

"tapi tempat latihannya dimana?" tanya sifa karna kalau sampai kekuatan mereka di lihat orang lain kan bisa gawat

"hmm... bagaimana kalau di hutan, disana kan sepi jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir kalau ada orang?" usul indra

"hmmm" mata sifa tiba tiba menajam

"eh kebapa?" tanya indra heran karna sifa menatapnya tajam

"kau tidak berniat memperkosaku kan? tanya sifa

"astagfirullah, kau kira aku orang seperti itu"

"ya siapa tau kan"

"haaah, yasudah kalau begitu, tapi sihir apa yang kau kuasai? " tanya indra

"aku baru hanya menguasai sihir membuat kekkai dan aku juga bisa merasakan kekuatan seseorang" ujar sifa

"bagus kalau begitu, kalau kau membuat kekkai makhluk supranatural tidak akan mengetahui kekuatan kita" ujar indra karna dia khawatir kalau makhluk supranatural tau dia dan sifa memiliki kekuatan

 **skip**

keesokan harinya

"pertama sebaiknya kita latihan fisik terlebih dahulu, agar stamina kita kuat saat bertarung"

mereka akhirnya melakukan latihan fisik seperti lari 20 putaran, push up, sit up, squad jump, dan latihan fisik lainnya

setelah selesai mereka beristirahat sebentar untuk mengembalikan stamina mereka

"indra coba tunjukan kekuatanmu, aku ingin melihatnya" ujar sifa karna penasaran dengan kekuatan indra

"baiklah" indra memasang kuda kudanya dan tiba tiba muncul petir merah di sekitar indra

duar

"hebat" gumam sifa setelah melihat kekuatan indra yang kini sedang di selimuti petir merah

terlihat fisik indra berubah di beberapa bagian seperti warna merah di beberapa bagian rambutnya, matanya yang menjadi merah dan kalau dilihat lebih dekat ada sedikit percikan listrik di samping pupil

wuuussh

jleb

muncul sebuah tombak dan menancap di depan indra, lalu indra segera mencabut tombak tersebut

"kekuatan yang hebat, tapi katanya ada kekuatan yang lain" ujar indra datar

"hebat"

"ya tapi ini tidak akan bertahan lama karna aku baru menggunakan kekuatan ini dan staminaku belum cukup" ujar indra kembali seperti semula

"baiklah sepertinya latihan kita sudahi dulu ya?"

"yasudah ayo, aku akan buatkan makan malam"

mereka akhirnya mengakhiri sesi latihan dan memutuskan untuk pulang

 **tbc**

 **halo ada orang?**

 **hahahaha** **chap ini masih belum ada pertarungan, maaf ya alurnya lambat, ya mau gimana lagi**

 **dah itu dulu**

 **tolong saran dan kritiknya**

 **akhir kata**

 **assalamualaikum wr wb**


	5. chapter 5

**High School DXD**

 **Disclaimer**

 **ichie ishibumi**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy, Frienship, Hurt/comfont**

 **Warning**

 **gaje, abal abal, typo bertebaran, absurb**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary: indra dikirim ke dunia lain oleh seorang yang tak dikenal. dibantu oleh perempuan yang merupakan temannya yang bernama sifa, apakah indra bisa kembali ke dunia nya? (bad summary)**

.

.

.

.

.

pagi hari

di dapur terlihat Sifa sedang memasak menggunakan celemek dan memakai baju santai lengan panjang dengan kerudung putih bersih

kenapa pakai baju santai, itu karna hari ini hari minggu, dan di meja makan terlihat Indra menunggu sarapan

"sarapan sudah siap" ujar Sifa membawa masakannya ke meja makan

"uwoooo baunya harum sekali" ujar Indra antusias karna menghirup bau makanan yang harum

"iya donk, siapa dulu yang masak" ujar s

Sifa menyombongkan diri

"dah, ayo makan"

" _bismillahirrahmanirrahim_ "

akhirnya mereka makan dengan santai dan tenang

.

.

.

Another World

.

.

.

selesai sarapan Sifa membawa piring kotor ke dapur dan setelah selesai dia kembali ke meja makan lalu melihat Indra yang masih duduk disana

"sekarang apa?" kata Sifa bingung karna sudah tidak ada lagi kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan

"hmm... bagaimana kalau kita berlatih,hitung hitung menjaga diri dari makhluk supranatural, ya meski katanya makhluk supranatural itu tidak ada, tapi kita sedang ada di dunia lain kan" ujar Indra karena bagaimanapun makhluk lain bisa menyerang mereka

"baiklah" ujar Sifa setuju meski mereka mempunyai kekuatan tapi tidak dilatih sama saja tidak ada gunanya

lalu mereka menuju ke belakang rumah untuk berlatih karna rumah mereka berada di dekat hutan, jadi pas untuk dijadikan tempat berlatih

"baiklah aku akan membuat kekai terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada yang tahu" lalu muncul aura putih dari tangan Sifa dan mengarahkannya ke atas

 **wuuussh**

muncul barrier putih mengelilingi tempat latihan Indra dan Sifa

"baiklah pertama aku harus melatih stamina aku jadi kita harus melatih fisik aku agar stamina aku tidak cepat habis, maka dari itu aku akan melakukan push up, sit up, back up, lari zig zag, dan lari mengelilingi tempat ini" ujar Indra

"dan untuk kau Sifa, kau bisa melakukan seperempat dari latihan" sambung Indra karena takut sifa pingsan karena latihan berat yang sedang mereka jalankan

"baiklah"

setelah itu mereka melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan stamina karena sangat penting dalam pertarungan

sementara itu di sebuah tempat terlihat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul

"sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan rencana kita, jadi persiapkan diri kalian" ujar orang tersebut

"baik"

kembali ke tempat latihan

kini terlihat Indra yang sedang terbaring karna kelelahan

Sifa lalu datang dengan membawa botol minum untuk Indra yang sedang kelelahan

"ini untukmu" kata Sifa menyerah kan botol minum kepada Indra

"aahh... segarnya, terima kasih Sifa " ujar Indra

"sama sama"

"baiklah selanjutnya kita harus melatih kekuatan kita agar kuat" lalu mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan latihan meraka

.

.

.

 _Another_ _World_

.

.

.

tak terasa hari sudah sore, tempat latihan mereka tadinya merupakan tempat Indah berubah menjadi mengerikan dengan lubang lubang kecil dan besar berdiameter berbeda beda

"hah hah hah... se-sepertinya hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kita su-sudahi dulu latihan kali ini hah.. hah... hah..." kata Indra kelelahan karena mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya

"hah hah hah... kau benar" kata Sifa menyetujuinya karena dirinya juga sudah kelelahan

akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah

" _assalamualaikum_ "

"aku akan mandi duluan ya" ujar Indra menuju kamar mandi

"iya, tapi setelah itu kita akan sholat magrib dan makan malam" ujar Sifa

"baiklah"

selesai mandi dan sholat magrib

kini di dapur terlihat Sifa sedang memasak sambil bersenandung kecil

dimeja makan Indra sedang menunggu Sifa selesai memasak

"makan malam sudah siap" ujar Sifa membawa nasi goreng dan telur dadar menuju meja makan

"ayo tapi sebelum itu baca doa dulu" ujar Sifa mengingatkanmengingatkan

"iya, kau seperti ibuku saja" kata Indra kesal karna di perlakukan seperti abak kecil

" _bismillahirahmanirahim_ "

"sifa bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi membasmi monster yang ada disekitar kuoh sekalian menguji kekuatan kita" kata Indra

"tapi kau tau dimana monster itu berada?" tanya Sifa karena dia tidak tahu dimana monster itu berada

"tenang aku tahu dimana monster itu berada" kata Indra sambil mengingat aura hitam yang dia rasakan

"baiklah"

selesai makan malam mereka pergi ke sebuah gudang yang merupakan sarang sang monster

"ini tempatnya?" tanya Sifa

"iya, kenapa? kau takut?" ujar Indra

"sedikit" ujar Sifa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit merinding melihat gudang tua tersebut

 **"heheheh spertinya aku mencium bau manusia yang sangat lezat"**

dari dalam gudang tersebut terlihat sebuah makhluk yang memiliki kepala banteng dengan kulit mengelupas dan mengeluarkan nanah yang menjijikan dan sedang menggenggam kapan

 **wuuuush**

penampilan Indra langsung berubah dengan rambut hitam warna merah dibeberapa bagian, mata berwarna merah menyala, dengan wajah datar

sring tap

muncul tombak dengan 3 cabang (baca: tombak lu bu skin dread knight di aov) yang mengeluarkan pencikan petir merah

 **wuuuuush**

sang monster yang mengetahui musuhnya mempunyai kekuatan langsung melesat dan mengayunkan kapaknya secara vertikal

 **tak**

 **braaak**

serangan sang monster dapat ditahan oleh Indra namun karena kuatnya ayunan sang monster tanah tempat Indra berpijak retak dan menciptakan kawah kecil di bawahnya

 **sring**

 **duuaaar**

muncul cahaya putih yang langsung mengenai sang monster dan membuatnya terlempar menabrak tembok gudang tersebut

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya sifa khawatir

"hn" balas Indra datar

 **braak**

 **"grrr akan ku balas kalian sialan"**

setelah keluar dari batu tembok yang menimpanya monster itu langsung melesat dan mengayunkan kapaknya kembali menuju Indra dan Sifa

"tidak akan ku biarkan" muncul aura putih di telapak tangan Sifa dan membuat pelindung berwarna putih bening

"sekarang"

 **sring**

 **jraash**

 **sring sring sring sring sring sring**

 **jrash jrash jrash jrash jrash**

 **arrrrrrrrgggghhh**

Indra langsung menghilang dan mengayunkan tombaknya kearah sang monster lalu menghilang lagi dengan cepat dan kembali mengayunkan tombaknya kembali tanpa ampun

 **tak**

 **[thunder sword]**

 **sring**

Indra menancapkan tombaknya dan langsung menciptakan sebuah pedang dengan bilah agak panjang dan berwarna hitam

 **sing**

 **wuuush**

 **jraaash**

setelah itu Indra kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang sang monster lalu memenggal kepalanya

hoeek

Sifa yang melihat penyiksaan tersebut langsung muntah karena tidak kuat melihat hal menjijikan tersebut

"maaf aku kelepasan tadi" Indra yang sudah kembali seperti semula langsung meminta maaf kepada sifa karena meninjukkan hal menjijikan tersebut

"hmm aku sudah tidak apa-apa" kata sifa merasakan perutnya sudah membaik

"bagaiman kalau kita pulang, sepertinya akan ada yang datang" kata Indra

"baiklah ayo"

 **wuuussh**

mereka langsung menghilang dari tempat tersebut

 **sing**

muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dari tempat tersebut

"apa yang terjadi pada tempat ini" kata gadis berambut merah

"sadis sekali" kata gadis berambut putih menimpali

"ara ara...aku merasakan sedikit aura manusia di tempat ini, sepertinya dia sudah pergi dari sini" kata gadis berambut hitam dengan pita orange

"baiklah ayo kita bersihkan tempat ini"

di rumah Indra

" _assalamualaikum_ "

" ugh aku lelah sekali, sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur, selamat malam sifa" kata Indra langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya

"selamat malam" kata Sifa masuk ke dalam kamarnya

kring kring kring clek

" _astagfirullah_ , jam segini masih belum bangun"

"hey indra ayo bangun nanti terlambat" kata Sifa membangunkan Indra yang sedang tidur pulas

"hoooaaam iya aku bangun" kata indra dengan mata sayup

"cepat mandi setelah itu sarapan lalu kita berangkat ke sekolah" kata Sifa

"iya iya cerewet sekali" ujar Indra kesal

 **bugh**

"cepat mandi atau kau mau lagi" kata sifa dengan aura mengerikan mengelilinginya

"b-baik" ujar Indra ketakutan dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi

setelah mandi kini terlihat di meja makan Indra dan Sifa makan diselingi obrolan

"aku rindu dengan mereka, bagaimana ya keadaan keluarga kita disana" kata Sifa rindu dengan keluarganya

"aku tidak tahu tapi semoga saja mereka sehat selalu"

"amin"

.

.

.

 _Another World_

.

.

.

pagi hari

di jalan terlihat Indra dan Sifa sedang berangkat sekolah denagn santai sambil mengobrol. "hey apakah kau merasakan aura hitam yang berada sekolah?" tanya Indra kepada sifa tentang aura hitam yang berada di sekolah. "iya aku merasakannya, sepertinya aura tersebut berasal dari anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib dan anggota osis. kalau aku asumsikan mereka sepertinya berasal dari bangsa iblis" ujar Sifa menjelaskan pemikirannya

"hmm.. kalau begitu kita harus hati-hati dengan mereka" ujar Indra

"iya"

sesampainya disekolah mereka pergi ke kelas karena pelajaran akan dimulai, saat guru menerangkan materi pelajaran Indra tidur sampai jam istirahat

teng teng teng

"Indra bangun sudah jam istirahat, kau tidak pergi ke kantin?" tanya Sifa membangunkan Indra yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan air liur menetes

"hoaaam...kita ke atap saja yuk, kita kan bawa bekal" kata indra.

"yasudah ayo" mereka pergi ke atap untuk memakan bekal yang sudah di buatkan oleh sifa tadi pagi. Sona berjalan menuju ke atap dan sesampainya Sona melihat Indra dan Sifa yang sedang memakan bekal dan menghampiri mereka

"apa aku bergabung dengan kalian?" mendengar itu Indra dan Sifa menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Sona. "ah boleh kaichou, silahkan silahkan" kata Sifa ramah sedangkan Indra diam tidak menatap Sona

"kenapa kau tidak mau mentapku" kata Sona heran karena Indra seperti menghindari dia

"ah aku hanya tidak terbiasa melihat siswi memakai rok mini karena di tempatku biasanya semua siswi memakai rok panjang" kata Indra memberikan alasannya

"yasudah ayo kita makan tapi sebelum itu kita berdoa dulu" kata Sifa

" _bismillahirrahmanirrahim"_

"ugh" tiba tiba Sona merasa kepalanya sakit setelah mendengar doa yang di lantunkan tapi dia meredamnya agar mereka tidak curiga. "kau tidak apa-apa kaichou?" tanya Sifa melihat Sona mengerang

"tidak apa-apa, sakit kepalaku tiba-tiba kambuh kembali" kata Sona

"yasudah, ayo" mereka memakan bekal masing masing sambil mengobrol dan bercanda hingga bel masuk tiba

di jalan terliat Indra dan Sifa sedang mengobrol. "apakah kau merasakan aura kaichou" tanya Sifa penasaran

"ya aku merasakannya, auranya hitam pekat, sepertinya dia juga berasal dari bangsa iblis" kata Indra

"sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu jauh berhubungan dengan mereka karena bisa saja kita terseret dengan hal merepotkan jika kita terlalu dekat dengan mereka" lanjut Indra

mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tapi sesampainya di sebuah jalan yang sangat kosong mereka mencium bau anyir darah. "kau menciumnya?" tanya Indra kepada Sifa

"ya, aku menciumnya, ini seperti bau darah" mereka melihat ke arah sebuah gudang tua yang sangat menyeramkan. "disini ada monster sepertinya" benar saja, keluar seekor monster berbentuk kalajengking berwarna hitam

"yeah, waktunya beraksi"

 **sing**

Indra berubah denga rambut hitam dengan warna orange merah di beberapa bagian, mata berwarna orange kemerahan, dengan wajah ceria seperti anak-anak

 **syuut**

tanpa basa basi kalajengking tersebut langsung mengayungkan capitnya untuk menangkap indra

"heh kau pikir bisa menangkapku, rasakan ini" kedua tangan indra langsung berapi

 **[fire punch]**

 **duuaar**

serangan tersebut mengenainya tapi tidak cukup untuk menumbangkan monster tersebut

"apa kau punya rencana sifa?" tanya indra karena bagaimanapun, melawan monster ini tanpa rencana sama saja bunuh diri

"hmm... baiklah, aku akan menahan monsternya setelah itu kau habisi dia"

"oke"

 **sing duar duar**

sifa menembakan beberapa bolah putih kearah monster kalanjengking itu

 **wuush sing**

monster tersebut tiba tiba diam tak bergerak dengan aura putih yang menyelimutinya seakan mengekang si monster

"akan aku buat kau menjadi daging panggang" lalu indra menarik nafas dalam dalam

 **[flame burst]**

semburah api tersebut menelan monster itu tanpa sisa

"sepertinya monster itu sudah mati" kata indra

"kalau begitu tugas kita sudah selesai" kata sifa

"iya"

 **blzzt**

 **sing**

setelah indra dan sifa pergi muncul lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan beberapa anak remaja yang sedang memakai seragan sekolah

"haaah...lagi lagi monster itu sudah dibunuh" kata gadi berambut merah

"memang siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya siswa berambut pirang

"aku tidak tahu" bakas rambut merah

"apa sebaiknya kita mencari pelakunya" ujar gadis berambut hitam dikuncir pony tail dengan pita orange

"iya, tapi tidak sekarang. sebaiknya kalian kita pulang karena tugas kita sudah selesai"

lalu gadis berambut hitam tersebut membuat lingkaran sihir untuk berteleportasi

 **sing**

.

.

.

 _Another World_

.

.

.

dirumah indra

"hooaaam...aku lelah sekali sebaiknya kita langaung tidur"

"iya"

 **TBC**

 **halo semua gimana kabarnya, semoga semua sehat hehehe**

 **kalo word nya kurang panjang mohon maaf cuman segitu yang bisa otak** **saya kerjakan**

 **dan masalah typo juga mohon dimaafkan hp saya sering error jadi suka ada yang salah atau gak jelas**

 **tolong saran dan kritiknya**

 **akhir kata**

 **assalamualaikum wr wb**


End file.
